Nappa
Summary Nappa (ナッパ) is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the anime Dragon Ball Z, also making short appearances in Dragon Ball GT. He is an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army under the Galactic Frieza Army and aid/partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. After his race's demise, he along with Vegeta and Raditz worked as soldiers directly under Frieza, which lead him to Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Nappa Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 50's (much older than Vegeta) Classification: Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Flight, Breath Attack, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Enhanced Senses, Shockwaves Generation, Explosion Manipulation (Via Blazing Storm), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Nappa will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Transformation (Can transform into an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically, and giving him Type 1 Large Size), Ki Sensing via scouter, Resistance to Cold and Radiations Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought all the Z fighters simultaneously and singlehandedly defeated them with minimal effort, who were by that point superior to Raditz. Knocked down Piccolo with one elbow strike. After calming down and focusing his energy, he gave Goku an even fight before he used the Kaioken, with Vegeta stating he could have won if he kept his focus) Speed: Relativistic (Blitzed Tien Shinhan with minimal effort. Easily dodged Piccolo and Krillin's blasts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Took no damage from Chiaotzu's self-destruction, and only took minimal damage from Tien's suicide Kikoho. Managed to deflect Gohan's full-power Masenko with only a numb arm. Took nearly all of Goku's attacks head-on without much damage, and, after recovering his calm, Goku stated it'd take "all day" for the fight to be concluded and complimented his toughness) Stamina: Very high, was able to take down the whole Z cast for hours on end and then go toe to toe against Goku before he got crippled from his Kaioken attack. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His Scouter, Saiyan armour, and a container that has six Saibamen seeds. Intelligence: Generally average, a bit unwise and has a destructive personality, but occasionally pulls a clever maneuver in battle by taking orders from Vegeta, however is a expert and skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Nappa is overconfident and prone to blind rage if he finds himself losing a fight, needs a moon in order to transform and can't survive in the vacuum of space, planting the Saibamen seeds can leave him wide open. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bomber DX:' Nappa charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. Most notably used to kill Piccolo. *'Break Cannon:' Nappa can fire a immense blue beam of energy from his mouth. *'Oozaru:' A transformation into a giant ape that takes place under a full moon. Increases his speed, strength and hearing. He's never turned into an Oozaru before, but since he has a tail he likely can. *'Shock Wave:' Nappa powers up energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He used this attack to destroy East City when he first arrived on Earth with Vegeta which is powerful enough to be seen from space. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Acrobats Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Adults Category:Tier 5